Impossible
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS oneshot. Stella knew it was impossible to think these things, but she couldn't exactly help it.


**So, I was pondering ponderous thoughts and this came hopping into my brain as most plot bunnies do. I don't know where it came from, it's quite unusual in some ways, but I hope every likes it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…not sure I want to even take claim to that! :P**

* * *

The way his brown eyes glittered made the butterflies fluttering excitedly in her stomach. They were making plans for the boys' parents' anniversary and Stella couldn't seem to keep her mind from his eyes, despite how normal she sounded in her authoritative tone.

What was the use? Having this daydreams-she tried to keep them minimal- occasionally, didn't mean anything. Not only that, but everyone thought her and Joe had…something. She didn't know what, but people thought they had feelings for each other, both of them knowing it was in the past.

He rolled his eyes at something Joe said, a small smile playing on his lips and Stella bit her tongue. Busying her hands with the clipboard they were keeping notes on, but really trying to distract her thoughts

There was the age difference. _She_, of course, didn't think it was that big of a deal, but some people would, for sure. Including him, maybe. They'd known each other for so many years that Stella had a hard time seeing him as anything but himself, and age was just a number, right?

Joe cast her a glance that broke her from her trance and she forced him her usual smile, hoping he wouldn't see right through it-or at whom her eyes had wandered to previously. She was surprised that Macy didn't even notice by now, it had been months and being such close friends often gave her away in these kinds cases. Even the brunette was oblivious.

A thought crossed her mind and she nearly gasped. What if Macy liked him? Granted, she had never noticed any signs, but what if she was just so wrapped up in him herself that it passed her awareness?

Trying to quell the worries, Stella scribbled something down on the paper clipped to the clipboard, not knowing what, but listening to his voice as he spoke. It was a few minutes before Stella realized she had completely toned everyone out and it was just her and he left in the room.

Seeing his small smile, she felt her stomach do a somersault and returned it before attempting to walk from the room with an appearance of cool and collected. It would be horrible if she tripped up on her stilettos.

The part was going well and Stella's eyes scanned the room, lips smiling a bit wider at the Lucas parent looking very pleased with the surprise. Macy was talking exuberantly to Nick, but Stella moved on with her observance.

"Looking for me?" his joking voice made her jump and whirl around to face him.

"Um, no." Stella laughed lightly, glancing around for any glimpse of Joe. She really didn't feel like talking to him without at least one other member of the clan around to encourage her to keep her feelings to herself.

He put on a feigned offended look before laughing and standing next to her, looking around briefly before turning back to her, "Turned out well, didn't it?"

"Yeah, we all did a pretty good job. They looked pretty surprised." Stella replied, a smile spreading across her face at the memory of Mr. and Mrs. Lucas' shocked look at all their friends and family when they walked in the door.

"We make a great team." Kevin spoke up cheerfully and Stella felt her heart sink slightly at the words, knowing that he could never mean them like she dreamed they would. It was stupid to wish he'd say that and mean something much more personally.

"Yeah…we do." Stella murmured, biting her lip to keep from sighing heavily and risk him asking what was wrong. Why him? Why did it have to be him? Who would have thought? Oh, that's right-no one. Hence one part of her problem- even he wouldn't consider it.

"You two do realize how cliché it is that we're going to sing at our parents anniversary party, don't you?" Nick asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere and looking amused at the concept.

"It was Joe's idea." Kevin defended himself and Stella shrugged.

"Your parents know you guys are too cheap to hire some performance," she pretended not to notice the mock hurt looks on the two boys faces as she went on, "and they'll love it, anyways."

"How long until we're on?" Kevin spoke up suddenly, directing his question and Nick who gave him a curious look.

"In about," Nick glanced at his watch and skimmed the room for Joe, now talking animatedly to a laughing Macy, "ten minutes, probably."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kevin replied, suddenly turning and leaving briskly. It was a moment before Stella's mind registered the fact that he had grabbed her hand to pull him with her. Good gracious, was he trying to make her give in and kiss him?

"Kev-Kev-where are we-whoa!" she felt him tug on her arm to keep her from falling flat on her face due to her heeled sandals, "Are you going to tell me-Slow down!" At this point, Stella wasn't sure if she was amused by Kevin's rushing or irritated with him.

He stopped suddenly when they reached the upstairs and Stella took the chance to run a hand through her hair, thankful to find it hadn't fallen from it's clip. There was an awkward silence, at least for Stella, and she waited for him to give in explanation.

"Care to explain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling her hand from his, hoping she wasn't blushing noticeably.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We were doing just fine downstairs." She pointed out, struggling to appear relaxed and nonchalant about the strange twist of events.

"I wanted to talk to you…alone." Kevin sounded suddenly uncertain and she didn't miss the panicked look in his eyes.

"Hey, Kevin, it's alright." Stella tried to keep her voice from shaking, wondering if he was in some sort of trouble. Her hand rested on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort but it didn't help her racing heart any, "What's wrong?"

Stella swallowed dryly at his gaze falling to the small space between them before he looked up at her from beneath his dark lashes. If she wasn't weak-kneed before, she was at that moment.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, neither of them sure what to think or say. If there wasn't a party going on downstairs, there would be a dead silence and Stella was grateful for the sounds of laughter that sounded like background music for their awkward moment.

"Kevin!" Joe's voice calling up the stairs broke the moment, but Stella began blushing when Kevin's eyes didn't leave hers, "We're supposed to be playing in, like, two minutes! Get down here!" He must have walked away after that, because the silence returned.

"I better…you know, go." Kevin muttered, sounding flustered but Stella reached out and put a hand on his arm to stop him as he began to walk past her.

"Kev…what-what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked timidly, trying to push out the hope that had bloomed in the past few moments with him. It was ridiculous to let the useless hope live.

"I-I…Stell, Joe and Nick are waiting." Kevin tried to walk away, but Stella narrowed her eyes and gripped his arm tighter.

"Spit it out." She ordered quietly, but sternly.

The next moment, Stella found her head spinning as Kevin dipped down to press a kiss to the corner of her lightly glossed lips before scampering off to get to his waiting brothers.

Maybe it wasn't so unimaginable, after all. The thought made Stella grin to herself and press her finger tips where his lips had rested for a short moment. Impossible things did happen and the hope inside was definitely growing with each minute.

**So, pretty interesting couple, right? I realize they're a little out of character (especially Kevin…) but that's how it had to be, I guess. I've only read, like, one oneshot/story with this pairing and figured it was time to try my skills at something a bit unique.**

** Let me know how I did with a review? :)**


End file.
